


Free Time & A Thesaurus

by Spokir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Lyric Poem, Poetry, Senryu, Sonnet(ish), Villanelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spokir/pseuds/Spokir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experiments with different rhyme schemes and poetic forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: free verse ahead

Living in your own world, where it's safe.

life passes you by-

but you'd never know, with your routine:

boring, predictable, utterly the same. 

 

take a look for a second

at what life has to offer-

try a taste

 

wake up and do something-

         

            ** _anything-_**

 

take a leap of faith:

                               I'll catch you.


	2. Senryu & Lune Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one syllable-count effectively? I cannot even.

on the bus: 

not a private conversation

if I can hear

 

...

 

perfect order-

if only;

we have customers.

 

...

 

four in the morning:

miaaaau

kitty's hungry


	3. Villanelle

Setting Sun

 

...

 

Day has ended, night is begun.

Laid in arms that hold you near,

sleep well, little one.

 

The waning of the sun 

leaves room to dream, dear;

Day has ended, night is begun.

 

No nightmare will cloud or stun

nor cast a shadow of fear;

Sleep well, little one.

 

Drift away, have your fun

amid what pleasant fancies appear;

Day has ended, night is begun.

 

All worries, troubles - done.

for no more will you hear;

Sleep well, little one.

 

Struggle's over, rest is won

come morn I'll shed a tear;

Day has ended, night is begun.

Sleep well, little one.


	4. Wanderlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting a poem with the intention of making it as long as possible leads to crap rhyming. So there was lots to cut.

Person Place or Thing

...

You will tell them, before you go;

that's what you say, that's all you know.

Walk away, keep moving on,

that's been your creed and yet anon -

Weary feet will find a home

to harbour heart, while still you roam;

Wanderlust does not diminish 

what thought returns to when at the finish;

A single spot to come back to

was never right, nor meant for you.

There was better, on your travels,

to attach to when all unravels;

more sentiment found in a face

than in stone or wood or made-up place.

A word, a look - laughter shared

was all it took to be prepared:

to face whatever could be thrown

after all that you have known.

Here is home, scattered throughout

the people you found en-route;

You will tell them, before you go

exactly how much to them you owe:

the value of each little thing

a well-lived life is sure to bring.


	5. Staged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again with the syllables. I tried to sonnet, but it didn't work out.

You've many descriptors: maniac, mad-

                                                           A players' part on the stage, an act.

True ones are hidden: lost, lonely, and sad;

                                                           the role doesn't fit, more fancy than fact. 

 

Yet you make it come alive, you make it ring true,

the puppet master, the man with the mask 

An expert who plays the hardest part- you; 

shielded from those with questions to ask. 

 

Is there anything left? it's hard to tell,

when you can't trust all that you know, 

performed for so long and so well.

We all have acts, different faces to show:

 

there's always some truth goes into a role:

                                                          some put their head, some their heart- you, your soul


	6. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was originally going to be a song, but music is hard.

Bloodlust

...

So pumped up

the urge is getting bad -

so I think you oughta know,

that I'm goin' mad

 

watch me baby, I'm going crazy

blood on the floor, wanna see more

blood on the floor, wanna spill more

 

whatever you do don't look me in the eye,

don't wanna have you see

the madness deep inside-

it's bubblin' up, spilling out,

shark-tooth grin, can't stop smilin'

 

watch me baby I'm going crazy

blood on the floor, wanna see more

blood on the floor, gonna spill more

 

when you see that gleam

then you know it's time to run

you gotta get away, 'cause I needta get me some

so no slippin' , or trippin' ,

though I gotta say,

you'd look good in red if you ever wanna play

 

_Hellooo_ baby, I'm grinnin' lazy

blood on the floor, wanna see more

blood on the floor, gonna spill more

I'm seeing red and **damn** it's fine


End file.
